Uncovering the Secret
by Writing4ever4God
Summary: When Alex loses her memory after falling from a horse, is the one place she is determined to stay away from the key to restoring it?  R/R
1. Chapter 1

**DISC: I DO NOT own any of the chars from TSWOAM. They belong to Ken Lipan. I only own the plot of this story along with anyone else you don't' recognize.**

**Enjoy!  
God loves you**

"**Uncovering the Secret"**

**Chapter 1**

"**Is that the best you can do, Mack?" Louis Driscoll called as he threw the baseball towards Alex.**

** You want to see the best I can do?" Alex challenged him. "Watch this." With that she pulled the baseball out of Ray's grasp and threw it with all her might without lifting a finger.**

** "Hey!" Louis shouted. "That's cheating!"**

** "You asked for it!" Alex said with a laugh. "Now come on. We need to practice. I promise no more power plays."**

** "I wasn't complaining." Louis insisted. "Cheating's fine with me. Especially if you can keep the ball from the other team long enough for me to score a few home runs."**

** "Oh I can." Alex said confidentially. With that, she threw the ball without using her powers. She grinned as it sailed towards home plate.**

** Her grin turned into a frown when she saw the figure coming towards her from that direction.**

** "Hunter, look out!"**

** With a single thought, Alex stopped the ball's path before it hit the love of her life.**

** "Hey! You said no more using your powers!" Louis accused.**

** "That didn't count." Alex said just as Hunter reached her side.**

** "Thanks." Hunter said gratefully. He planted a kiss on her cheek and she grinned.**

** "No problem." She replied, a little breathlessly. "I couldn't' just let that ball hit you. Believe me; I know what that's like."**

** "Hey, Mack!" Louis called over just as Hunter pulled her into his arms. "Are we going to practice or what? I want to beat Pittsville before next summer."**

** "I think practice is over for the day." Ray assured him. "Besides, I have to go home and study for a test in history."**

**Alex gasped at Ray's words. She hit her forehead with her hand.**

"**Testing! Oh no! Annie's gonna kill me! I have to get home now." With that, she grabbed Hunter's hand and morphed them on the spot.**

**As they made their way through Paradise Valley, Alex had to remind herself that she was only dropping Hunter off. They couldn't make up for lost time today. They would have to wait to do that tomorrow.**

**Getting to Hunter's house, Alex reformed them and pecked him on the cheek.**

**She was about to morph again when Hunter gently pulled her back.**

"**I know you have to get home to Annie, but Grandpa Dan wanted me to give you something." With that, he lead tee way into the house and into the kitchen.**

**Following Hunter, Alex saw a set of keys lying on the table.**

"**What do I need these for?" She asked.**

"**You need them if you're gonna ride Fire Storm in the competition next month. I know you have your own special way of getting into places…" He grinned. "But this is for the TAC room at the competition sight."**

"**Thanks." Alex said. She grabbed the keys and the two lovers kissed one more time.**

"**Will you hold still, please?" Annie asked as she wrote down Alex's vital signs on a note pad.**

"**Annie, I really have to practice for the competition." Alex reminded her. "It's in four weeks."**

"**You have plenty of time. Just concentrate on what you're doing and we'll be done before you know it."**

"**That's what you said an hour ago." Alex complained.**

**Annie let a little smile play at the corners of her mouth even though her eyes looked stern.**

"**You can't say you haven't missed me." She said teasingly.**

"**I have." Alex said truthfully. "But I haven't missed the testing."**

"**Okay," Annie said, ignoring her sister's last statement. "Morph. I wanna test your speed."**

**Smiling to herself, Alex did so. She had a hidden agenda though.**

**The minute she was morphed, she waited for just the right second.**

"**I want you to go from one end of the garage to the-" Annie didn't have time to finish her sentence because she slowly found herself changing form as well. "Alex!" She scolded.**

"**What better way to test my speed than to experience it for yourself?" Alex suggested. "Besides, we haven't been on a ride together in a long time. Let yourself have fun once in a while!"**

"**I do know how to have fun!" Annie insisted. "But this isn't one of those times. Reform us now and stop playing around!"**

**Just then, they heard the kitchen door open and Barbara Mack call out.**

"**Girls, are you home?"**

**Alex stayed quiet. She knew now wasn't the time to test the waters, no pun intended.**

"**Be quiet and reform us now." Annie ordered.**

"**Uh Annie, I don't think that's such a good-"**

"**Alex…" Annie said warningly.**

**Alex recognized that tone and decided to play it safe.**

**Squeezing out of the side of a wall, Alex reformed them.**

**Annie was about to say thank you, when she noticed the different colored streak across her blouse.**

"**Alex!"**

**Alex couldn't help but giggle.**

"**I tried to warn you." She said defensively. "That's where a can of paint spilled two weeks ago." With a teasing smile, she added, "Welcome home."**

"**You little…" Annie said with a determined look on her face. She lunged for Alex, but her sister morphed to avoid her attack.**

"**Get back here!" Annie demanded.**

"**Not a chance!" Alex called back. She was on the rim of the sink now.**

"**Don't you dare!" But it was too alter. Alex had already entered the drain and was heading upstairs to their room. "Try and catch me now!" She taunted from somewhere in the plumbing.**

"**Alexandra Louise Mack!" Annie growled in frustration just as her mother opened the door.**

"**Where's Alex?" She asked, looking around the room.**

"**Uh, she just went upstairs." Annie said truthfully.**

"**I didn't' see her in the living room." Mrs. Mack said in confusion. "Maybe she went up when I was putting groceries away."**

**Annie nodded. **

**It was then that she saw the puddle out of the corner of her eye. It was slithering towards her determinately. It missed Annie by inches and went for the far side of the wall instead.**

"**Mom, why don't I put the rest of the food away?" Annie offered.**

"**Honey, you just got back yesterday. I don't wanna put you to work." Her mother said.**

"**Really, it's no problem." Annie insisted. "Go rest."**

"**Thanks, honey." Mrs. Ma k said. She kissed Annie's cheek and left the garage.**

**Annie breathed a sigh of relief once she was gone.**

"**Alex, you can come out now." She said.**

**Alex did so. **

**When she reformed, she had something small and furry in her arms.**

**Annie got one look at the cat and shook her head.**

**It wasn't the same calico that had stayed with them for a little while back before Annie left for school. **

**This one was orange and white with a really cute pink nose.**

"**Where did you find her? And we are NOT keeping her." Annie insisted.**

"**I know." Alex assured her. "She was asleep on your bed."**

"**My bed?"**

"**Yeah." Alex replied. "She looked so cute!"**

"**Look, you have an hour to practice. Go and get it in and I'll take care of the cat."**

"**Be nice." Alex warned.**

**Annie looked hurt.**

"**Alex, when have I ever not been nice?"**

**Alex shrugged.**

"**I know how possessive you are of your side of the room sometimes. Especially when furry things are involved. I still remember when we were five and seven and you threw Casper out of the window because he was on your bed after you had cleaned your side of the room."**

"**He survived." Annie said as she took the cat in her arms. **

"**You are cute." She conceded.**

**The cat started to purr.**

"**That's not going to work." Annie told her. "At least not for a long time."**

**Alex smiled knowingly as she left the garage and headed for the barn.**

**Alex smiled as she directed Fire Storm down a trail a few weeks later. The practicing was getting easier and she enjoyed the rides. **

**She talked to Fire Storm about everything and she knew the horse listened.**

**As they rounded a bend in a familiar part of Grandpa Dan's farm, Alex suddenly started feeling tired. **

**She had felt tired earlier and Annie had insisted she take a nap before practicing.**

**Marmalade, which is what the girls had decided to name the cat, had snuggled with her for the first fifteen minutes before going to cuddle with Annie. She had picked her favorite person and it wasn't Alex.**

**Despite the nap, Alex had still felt tired when she had left.**

**Annie was concerned for her, but Alex insisted she wasn't getting sick.**

**Shaking herself to stay awake a little bit longer, Alex took a firmer hold on the reins and steered Fire storm towards the barn.**

**She never saw the fallen tree branch in the idle of the road.**

**All she knew was one minute she was on Fire Storm's back, the next minute she was on the ground and everything had gone black…**

**She awoke a few minutes later to someone calling her name. The person was male and he sounded worried.**

"**Alex? What happened?"**

**She wasn't sure if the young man was talking to her, but she decided to take the plunge. He seemed friendly enough and even though she couldn't remember how she had gotten on the ground, there was just something about the young man that made her feel at ease.**

"**I-I'm not sure." She answered as she tried to sit up.**

"**You're gonna be all right." The young man with light brown hair assured her. "I'm gonna get you home and Annie will help you."**

**She nodded. She didn't know who Annie was, but the sound of her name brought her comfort and a sense of calm.**

**The young man pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number. He talked to whoever had answered for a few minutes before hanging up.**

"**I told Annie what happened." The young man explained. "She told me she'll meet us at home. Your parents are coming home from work soon. You're gonna be okay. Come on." With that, he reached out and scooped her into his arms.**

**Alex didn't know why, but being in the light brown haired man's arms made her feel safe.**

"**Alex, it's okay." He assured her. "You're safe now. I've got you. Everything's okay now." With that, he gently laid her in the back seat before getting in the driver's side and backing down the road.**

**He tried to keep her awake during the half an hour drive back to her house, but it was hard.**

**Alex, as she assumed her name was since that's what the light-brown haired man had called her, was beginning to feel very tired.**

**Despite her growing exhaustion as well as slight dizziness and nausea, she did her best to listen to him.**

**Unfortunately, her tiredness was starting to win.**

**Before giving into the exhaustion, Alex said three words that jarred a memory in her mind. **

**The memory was hard for her to comprehend in her tired state.**

**She saw a flash of herself and the same man standing a few feet away from a house that looked semi familiar. The light-brown haired man had a hold of her hands in a loving and protective, but urgent way.**

**They were discussing something, but Alex couldn't make it out.**

**As the flash ended, she opened her mouth to speak. She prayed she was right with what she was about to say. She had heard the girl she assumed was Annie say the young man's name loudly into the phone. **

**Alex had a feeling Annie had yelled out of worry for her, but she couldn't be sure. **

**For all Alex knew, it could have been anger.**

** "Hunter," she said breathlessly, "I'm tired." And before she could say anything else, everything went black once again.**

**Alex awoke sometime later to someone calling her name once again. **

**She wasn't completely sure if the person was talking to her or not. **

**The person sounded anxious and worried, so Alex tried her best to answer her.**

**The voice was female. And even though Alex wasn't sure who it was, her voice brought her a sense of comfort and reassurance, just like Hunter's had.**

"**Alex? Alex, thank goodness you're awake. What happened?"**

**Alex gazed into a set of concerned brown eyes as she tried to answer the question. She wasn't' sure of that herself.**

**Not being able to keep quiet any longer, she opened her mouth to speak.**

**But what came out of her mouth wasn't an answer, but a question of her own.**

"**Where's Hunter?" She asked. She gazed around for the young man who had rescued her and brought her home-at least she assumed she was home.**

"**Hunter went home so you could get some rest." The brown haired girl explained. "You'll see him either later today or tomorrow. He told us what happened and told me to tell you he loves you and hopes you feel better soon."**

**Alex nodded, which made her head ache. She gazed into the brown haired girl's eyes, trying to figure out who she was.**

**It was then that she remembered Hunter's assuring words from earlier.**

"**I'm gonna take you home to Annie and she'll help you."**

**Taking a deep breath, Alex locked gazes with the brown haired girl before saying three words that ripped at her older sister's heart.**

"**Annie, it hurts!"**

**Even though alarm bells were going off in Annie's head, she knew she had to remain calm for Alex's sake.**

"**What does?" She asked. She tried to keep her voice calm, but she was worried.**

"**My head!" Alex replied.**

**Just then, a blond haired woman and brown haired man entered the room.**

**Alex moved closer to Annie for protection, not knowing who the two strangers were.**

"**Al, it's okay." Annie assured her. "Mom and Dad won't hurt you. You're safe now."**

"**How is she?" Mr. Mack asked, He took a seat on the left of Annie and gazed at his youngest with concern in his eyes.**

**Before Annie could say anything, Alex grabbed her hand as a scared blush crept up her cheeks.**

**Thinking fast, Annie pulled Alex into her arms and positioned her so she was facing away from their parents.**

**As the blond haired woman reached out to put a comforting hand on Alex's shoulder, Alex instinctively tried to push herself further into her sister's protective hold.**

"**Alex, it's okay." Annie assured her. "We're gonna help you. I won't let anyone hurt you." She put a hand through her little sister's dirty blond hair as Mrs. Mack withdrew her hand. It was breaking her heart to see her youngest in so much pain, but she had a feeling it was going to take time.**

**It was apparent that Alex had chosen who she wanted. And even though it wasn't her, Barbara and George were going to do everything they could to help Alex through this-no matter what.**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISC: I DO NOT own any of the chars from TSWOAM. They belong to Ken Lipman. I only own the plot of this story along with anyone else you don't' recognize.**

**Enjoy!  
God loves you**

**A/N: Here is the next chapter of the story. I hope everyone likes it!**

"**Uncovering the Secret"**

**Chapter 2**

"**Maybe we should take her to the doctor." The blond haired woman on Alex's right suggested.**

** Even though she wasn't sure where she was, Alex knew one thing. Doctors were out of the question.**

"**NO!" Both she and Annie said in unison.**

"**Annie, you can't fix this." The brown haired man Alex assumed was her father said.**

"**Dad," Annie started. "Maybe all Alex needs is rest. She did hit her head. Hunter said when he found her, she was conscious. She lost consciousness in the car when he brought her here."**

**Alex didn't' know why, but the sound of Hunter's name brought a rushing feeling of safety and love through her. She also felt herself starting to blush again.**

**Annie noticed first.**

"**Alex, it's okay." She assured her. She patted her shoulder reassuringly. "I promise, you don't have to be afraid. You're safe now. Take a deep breath."**

**Alex didn't' know why, but she found it easy to listen to Annie. **

**Once more, she had a feeling her older sister was only trying to help.**

**Doing as Annie had said, Alex found her heart rate slowing down and the blush going away.**

"**Good girl." Annie praised. She was aware she was treating Alex like a fragile piece of glass right now, but she needed to be handled with care.**

**Just then, a dark skinned teenager joined them.**

"**Is Al all right?" He asked. He looked concerned as he glanced at her.**

** The sound of the name 'Al made a warm feeling come over Alex.**

** Annie had used it a few minutes ago and now the dark skinned teenager had called her it.**

** Alex had a feeling it was a nickname of some kind. She also found she liked it.**

"**Ray, she just woke up." Annie informed him. "She's a little delicate right now. Why don't you go home and you can come back tomorrow."**

**Ray nodded. He told Alex he hoped she felt better before leaving the same way he had come.**

"**I think we should take her to the ER." The blond haired woman said again.**

"**No!" Annie insisted firmly.**

**Alex stayed quiet this time. She had a feeling that Annie was trying to protect her and she was grateful. She also had a feeling that if anyone could do it, it was Annie.**

"**I know you're trying to protect your sister." The brown haired man said, "But she hit her head. We need to get her checked out. We're going, end of story."**

**Alex's grip on Annie's hand tightened out of fear this time. She could feel it coursing through her like hot lava.**

"**Alex, it's gonna be okay." Annie assured her. "I'll be there with you the whole time. I won't let them hurt you anymore than they have to. I promise."**

**Alex nodded, even though she was starting to shake. She understood Annie couldn't' protect her from routine shots and whatever else the doctors had to do, but she would protect her from anything that was unnecessary or posed a threat to her.**

"**Why don't you try drinking some water." The blond haired woman suggested. She held a bottle of it out to Alex.**

"**Mom, I don't' think Alex needs water right now." Annie said, locking eyes with her sister.**

**In her haste to move closer to Annie for protection, Alex accidentally sent the bottle of water toppling to the ground.**

**The sensation was instantaneous. She felt herself changing and she didn't' understand what was going on. **

**What made matters worse, she hadn't' let go of Annie's hand. That meant Annie was going with her.**

"**Alex, stop!" Annie ordered. "Think of mountains, buildings, the empire state building! Anything solid. It's important."**

**But Alex couldn't' stop it.**

**Before she knew it, she and Annie were a silver puddle on the floor.**

**It was a good thing the blond haired woman had gone into the kitchen moments before to get paper towels to clean up the mess.**

"**Alex, it's okay." Annie assured her. She knew staying calm was important right now. She couldn't scold Alex like she would have done ordinarily.**

"**Annie, what's going on?" Alex cried in fear.**

**The sound of her little sister's trembling voice was like a knife through Annie's heart. She had never heard her so afraid before except for the time she was almost going to spill her secret to their parents before Annie left for college.**

"**It's okay. You need to reform us. You can do this. I know you can. Think of the garage, our bookshelf in our bedroom, anything solid."**

**It took Alex a while, but she finally felt her cells changing form once again.**

**She reformed them a few minutes later.**

**When Annie reformed, she found her arms around a very scared little sister.**

**Alex was shaking and Annie could feel it.**

"**It's okay, Al." She soothed, putting a hand through her hair. "Everything's okay now. You're fine."**

**Alex just buried her face in Annie's shoulder.**

**The ride to the hospital was very tense. **

**Alex was currently whimpering in fear while Annie tried to assure her. **

**She had reaffirmed her promise that she wouldn't let anyone hurt her anymore than they had to.**

**Alex understood Annie would protect her as best she could.**

**Somewhere in her heart, she knew Annie would keep her word.**

**When they arrived at the hospital, Alex practically attached herself to Annie. She was shaking so badly, Annie had to carry her inside.**

**Mr. Mack wanted to help his youngest daughter, but he knew she was afraid right now. And if Alex felt safe with Annie, he wasn't going to deny her someone she felt comfortable with, even if it wasn't him.**

** Once inside,, Annie sat down in a chair and helped Alex do the same.**

**Even though Annie had set her down, Alex was clinging to her older sister for dear life.**

**If she got any closer, she would be sitting in Annie's lap. **

**In all honesty, Alex was shaking so badly that Annie was about to let her sit there, no matter what anyone thought.**

**Just then, Annie saw Hunter coming towards them. He looked worried and relieved at the same time. **

**He was relieved that Alex was going to be okay, but he was also worried that Alex wouldn't remember him. **

**Even though he didn't want to scare her, he felt the urge to hold her. He needed to reassure himself that she was indeed okay, at least physically.**

**Annie had called Hunter to let him know what was going on as they drove to the hospital.**

**"Hunter!" Annie called. "Over here."**

**At the sound of Hunter's name, Alex turned and felt a sense of relief upon seeing him.**

**Hunter reached their side and gazed at Alex worriedly. She looked so afraid, so small, so broken. He hadn't' seen her afraid since she had been captured by Danielle Atron nearly a year before.**

**As their eyes met, Hunter gave her a reassuring smile to let her know he meant no harm.**

**As they locked gazes with each other, Alex gave him a tiny smile.**

**"Thank you." She said softly.**

**Hunter's heart jumped for joy. Even as he realized Alex had spoken to him without fear, he knew he had to be careful around her for a while and take things slow.**

**"You're welcome." He replied. He gazed at Annie who nodded encouragingly. "I couldn't just leave you there. I was so worried when i found you. You're gonna be okay now."**

**Hesitating slightly, Hunter said the three words he prayed wouldn't send Alex backward emotionally. **

**"I love you."**

**Alex searched Hunter's eyes for any sign of falseness, but found only sincere unconditional love and compassion there.**

**It was this that caused her to reach her arms out towards him.**

**"Be careful." Annie cautioned.**

**As though automatically, Alex replied before she could stop herself.  
"I will."**

**Annie laughed softly at her sister's assumption.**

**It was true that whenever Annie had said this in the past, she was talking to her, but it wasn't the case now.**

**"I meant Hunter." She explained.  
"Oh." Alex said, blushing slightly.**

**Hunter let a little smile play at the corner of his mouth. He had heard Annie say those two words to Alex more times than he could count in the five years he had known her.**

**Moving slowly, Hunter moved closer to Alex. He kept eye contact with her the whole time and assured her he wouldn't hurt her.**

**"If I get too close and you start to get scared, let me know and I'll back off." He explained. He wanted to give Alex the upper hand here. He didn't' want her to be afraid of him. He never wanted her to feel that way.**

**Annie was impressed by Hunter's ingenuity.**

**As he got in front of her, he stopped, waiting for her to make the next move.**

**Still locking gazes with Hunter, Alex broke it long enough to gaze back at Annie and ask her a question with her eyes.**

**Annie nodded.**

**"Yes, Al. It's more than okay."**

**Alex nodded. She turned back to Hunter and locked gazes with him once again.**

**Hunter reached out and slowly and carefully took his disoriented and scared fiancé into his arms.**

**As Alex felt Hunter pull her close, she felt a warm and safe feeling sweep through her. The same feeling she felt when Annie had been holding her a few minutes ago.**

**Taking the chance, Hunter picked her up gently and carried her over to a chair next to Annie.**

**Sitting down, he pulled her close once again and put a hand through her hair.**

**Getting no resistance from her, Hunter kept still, not wanting to startle her.**

**Not wanting to disturb the cute sight, but feeling she had to assure Alex she was still there, Annie got her attention verbally.**

**"I'm still here, Al." She said gently. "I didn't' leave."**

**Alex nodded in Annie's direction before closing her eyes and resting her head against Hunter's chest.**

**At that moment, Mr. and Mrs. Mack approached them.**

**Mrs. Mack started when she saw Alex in Hunter's embrace. She relaxed when she noticed how relaxed and comfortable her youngest daughter looked.**

**"I think she fell asleep." Hunter said softly, not wanting to wake the love of his life.**

**"She's had a long day." Mr. Mack observed. "She'll be all right. The doctor said she can see her in twenty-minutes."**

**Annie nodded.**

**"Can we be there with her?" She asked.**

**As though sensing Annie's apprehension, Alex's green eyes flew open and she shifted uncertainly.**

**"Alex, it's okay." Hunter assured her. "You're safe."**

**Alex heard Hunter's words, but she was concentrating on her sister's body language at the moment. She was also feeling what Annie was feeling, which made her start to glow.**

**Mrs. Mack started when she saw her daughter's face light up like a Christmas tree.**

**She was about to insist Hunter give Alex back to Annie, but her eldest daughter stopped her.**

**"Alex is fine with Hunter." Annie assured her mother. "She's just afraid of being here. I think she's feeding off my emotions." She turned her attention to Alex. "Al, it's okay. I'm sure I'll be able to stay with you. I didn't' mean to get you all nervous. You're okay. Take a deep breath."**

**Alex obeyed her sister without question. **

**"Alexandra Mack?" A nurse called a minute later.  
Alex locked gazes with Annie and her look spoke volumes.**

**Without needing to be told, Hunter carefully but quickly handed Alex over to her sister and stood up to follow them.**

**The minute Alex felt Annie's arms wrap around her, she let the dam of fear break. She started to glow, not to mention shake. **

**A few tears of fear leaked from her scared, emerald eyes, breaking Annie's heart.**

**Annie did all she could to soothe her, even though she too was afraid. She motioned for Hunter to follow them as she stood up with Alex in her arms.**

**Mr. and Mrs. Mack followed Hunter into the exam room after their two daughters.**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISC: I DO NOT own any of the chars from TSWOAM. They belong to Ken Lipan. I only own the plot of this story along with anyone else you don't' recognize.**

**Enjoy!  
God loves you**

"**Uncovering the Secret"**

**Chapter 3**

**Once inside the room, Annie had to sit on the exam table with Alex. She didn't' mind this at all, but she had to calm her down before the doctor came in to examine her.**

**"Alex, shh, it's okay. I have you. I'm not leaving and I won't let them hurt you anymore than they have to."  
Alex nodded as she tried to take a deep breath. She knew what Annie meant and once more she knew her sister spoke the truth.**

**With her face buried in Annie's shoulder, she didn't' see her mother coming up on her left.**

**Mrs. Mack reached out and put a comforting hand through Alex's hair.**

**Feeling threatened, Alex reacted the only way she knew how. She pushed her mother back with her thoughts.**

**Momentarily startled by the sudden movement, Barbara tried again.  
This time, Alex freed one of her hands from Annie's hair and sent a zapper towards her.**

**"Alex!" Annie started to scold. But she didn't have time to finish her sentence because the doctor arrived.**

**"Hi." She greeted the small family. "I'm Dr. Benson. What seems to be the problem?"**

**Annie explained as best she could. She looked to Hunter to finish the story.**

**Once everyone had explained everything, Dr. Benson started her examination.**

**Annie warned Alex through touch to cool it with her power defenses.**

**Alex promised her she would try, but it was hard.**

**Annie understood and relaxed her grip once she was sure Alex wasn't going to attack anyone for the moment.**

** Dr. Benson began by giving Alex three things to remember. After that, she continued with the examination.**

** Ten minutes later, Dr. Benson asked Alex to tell her the three things she had had her commit to memory.**

** Alex was able to, which made everyone sigh with relief.**

** She asked her basic questions like her name, the date and a few other things to determine how severe her memory loss was.**

** Once the initial examination was over with, Dr. Benson concluded that she was allowing Alex to go home with the assurance that she would have someone to watch her for the first twenty-four to forty-eight hours.**

"**I'll do it." Annie volunteered immediately.**

** "All right." Dr. Benson said. She smiled reassuringly at Alex before answering a question Mr. Mack had just asked.**

** "Dr. Benson, how long do you think it will take for Alex to regain her memory?"**

** "It's hard to say." She replied truthfully. "It depends on the person. Sometimes it takes a few weeks, sometimes it takes days. Sometimes it could take months. We're just going to have to play it by ear."**

** Mr. Mack nodded.**

** "I also have to warn you about something." She started. "Most amnesia patients will get attached to a certain member of their Ohana, family," she translated, seeing the confusion on Mr. and Mrs. Macks' faces. "It seems Alex is already exhibiting signs of that with Annie. It's perfectly normal and nothing to be worried about. In fact, I've seen people who have someone constant to help them regain their memory faster than those who don't have that support." She smiled gently at Alex. "I believe Alex is gonna be fine."**

** "Can we take her home now?" Mrs. Mack asked.**

** "I would like her to stay overnight just to be safe. She did hit her head and I just want to be sure she's okay."**

** Alex locked gazes with Annie as the fear returned.**

** "Can I stay with her?" Annie asked, sensing Alex's fear.**

** "Absolutely." Dr. Benson replied. "I'll get Jeanie to take you up to Alex's room for the night in a few minutes. The rest of you can stay until around eight o' clock. I'll be by to check on Alex in a little bit." With that, she was gone.**

** The minute she left, Alex let loose a power surge of fear.**

** Some instruments that were lying on a nearby table rose in the air before clattering to the ground and she started to glow again.**

** Her free hand sent a few zappers towards the ceiling, causing the lights to flicker.**

** "Alex, it's okay." Annie assured her. "I'm gonna stay with you all night. I promised you I wouldn't leave you and I meant it. Try and calm down. Just take a deep breath."**

** Alex tried, but it was hard. She didn't want to stay in the hospital for one hour let alone one night.**

** "Alex, honey, you're gonna be fine." Mrs. Mack tried to assure her youngest. "We're gonna stay with you until eight and then we'll be back to get you first thing in the morning."**

**Alex tried to listen to her mother's comforting words, but it was hard.**

**Before Alex knew it, her parents had gone home, along with Hunter. It was just her and Annie.**

"**It's gonna be okay." Annie assured her. "I'm not gonna leave you."**

"**Annie, I wanna go home!" Alex pleaded. She was aware she sounded much younger than her seventeen years, but she didn't care. She was scared enough as it was. And to top it off, she had to stay in a place that made her even more afraid.**

"**I know." Annie soothed. "You'll be able to go home tomorrow. You'll feel better once you're back home in our room. Casper's waiting for you."**

** Alex smiled slightly, even though she wasn't sure why. She didn't even know who Casper was.**

** "Is Casper our cat?" She asked.**

** Annie giggled, despite the situation and shook her head.**

** "No, Al. Casper is your teddy bear. You've had him since you were three-years-old. I gave him to you actually. I won him for you at a fair."**

** Alex nodded.**

** "What does he look like?" She asked as she tried to get comfortable.**

** "He's white with a brown nose and different colored poka dots cascading through his fur. That's why you named him Casper."**

** Alex nodded.**

** Just then, Annie's cell phone rang.**

** "Hello?" Annie asked as she reached over and lovingly tucked a few strands of Alex's hair away from her face.**

** "Hi, sweetie." Came Barbara's voice. "How's Alex?"**

** "Okay. " Annie replied truthfully. "She's really scared. We were just talking about Casper."**

"**It's funny you mentioned Casper." Mrs. Mack said. "I'm on my way back up to Alex's hospital room with a bag full of some stuff to get her through the night. I thought it would help her."**

"**Okay." Annie replied. "See ya in a few minutes."**

** "Who was that?" Alex asked.**

** "Mom." Annie replied. "She brought you an overnight bag." She explained.**

** "Oh." Alex said.**

** Mrs. Mack arrived a few minutes later. She handed Annie the bag, kissed both girls and left shortly afterwards. She explained she had to get some studying done for the next day.**

** "Its okay, Mom." Annie assured her. "We'll be fine. Right, Al?"**

** Alex nodded, even though she didn't feel fine.**

** "All right. I love you both." With that, she was gone.**

** Annie smiled at Alex as she put the bag on the bed next to her.**

** "Shall we see what Mom put in here?" She asked.**

** "I don't care." Alex said with a shrug.**

** Annie nodded.**

** "How about we have a little fun." She suggested. "I'll bet you can't use your powers to get everything out of that bag in less than fifteen minutes."**

** Alex looked at Annie as though she had grew two heads.**

** Realizing her mistake, Annie explained to Alex about her powers.**

** Once she was done, Alex started perking up a little bit.**

** "Are you ready?" Annie asked.**

** "Uh-huh." Alex replied.**

** "Okay. Go!" Annie said with a grin.**

** Alex tried to concentrate on the contents in the bag. Her thoughts were on Casper.**

**Before she knew it, the for mentioned teddy bear rose from the bag and floated towards her.**

** "Well it looks like you found Casper." Annie observed with a loving smile.**

** "He's cute." Alex commented as she hugged the bear close. "And furry. I like him."**

** "I'm glad." Annie said softly.**

** Alex yawned just then. She curled up on her right side with Casper tucked firmly in her arms and closed her eyes.**

** Annie tucked the covers around her little sister and made sure she was warm before seeing what else their mother had packed for their overnight stay.**

** "Sweet dreams, Al. I love you."**

** Planting a gentle kiss on her little sister's forehead, Annie made sure she was gonna be okay.**

** Peeking in the bag, Annie found their toothbrushes, a small tube of toothpaste and a change of clothes for both of them.**

** Shaking her head, she smiled to herself.**

** 'Mom," Annie thought to herself as she settled down on a chair next to Alex's bed, 'What would we do without you?' With that, she watched over Alex and prayed she would get better soon.**

** She knew Alex needed a lot of help from her as well as the others if she was going to regain her memory. Annie was determined to help her sister in any way she could.**


End file.
